Niderlandzki wyścig
Chris: Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce Nowa Trasa: Uczestnicy byli w Brazylii, gdzie musieli zatańczyć sambę. Wygrali Amerykanie, zaś przegrała ponownie drużyna Reszty Świata. Zrezygnował Tyler, któremu Eva złamała rękę podczas dogrywki. Co wydarzy się dzisiaj? Gdzie polecimy? Co czeka uczestników ? To dowiecie się już teraz w Totalnej... Porażce... Nowa Trasaaa... Kamera przejeżdza przez samolot, pokazując w stołówce siłujących się Cody'ego i Camerona. Kiedy Cody już miał wygrać nagle wyskakuje Sierra, i Cody ucieka wyskakując z samolotu. Ląduje na Owenie, który śpi, a znad niego wychodzi Noah. Następnie kamera kieruje się na rywalizujących Bricka i Jo, na gondolach w Wenecji. U Bricka w gondoli widzimy całujących się Bridgette i Geoffa, zaś u Jo - robiących to samo Tylera i Lindsay, nagla dopływa i przegania ich Eva, która na gondoli ma kłócące się Heather i Courtney. Eva spycha Heather do wody a Courtney się śmieje.Kamera przechodzi do Tokio, gdzie widzimy beatbującego Harolda na scenie, zatykającego uszy Lightninga i Xaviera z Casperem, szepczących coś do siebie.Kamera przeskakuje do B, który stoi oparty o jeden z kamieni Stonehenge, nagle budowla się rozwala, obok B upada Izzy odpowiedzialna za to, a za nimi Dawn medytująca. Następnie kamera pokazuje Trenta grającego na gitarze na scenie, obok niego Tamara i Amanda tulące się do niego, a za nimi Mike bez koszuli, Ann Marie tuląca się do niego i Zoey krzywo patrząca na to. W ostatniej scenie widzimy wszystkich zawodników przed wielką mapą świata, na której napis: Total Drama: New Trass Pierwsza klasa: Jo: O tak, i to mi się podoba. Jo odprężona, popija jakiś sok. Noah: Służący, proszę o ciastka. Przychodzi Cody z ciastkami. Cody: Wrr.. specjalnie tak robisz. Noah: Służący nie gadają, tylko służą. Trent: Wredny jesteś Noah. Noah: Peszek.. Owen: Daj już spokój, Noah. Noah: Dobra, dobra. Możesz odejść.. Machnął ręką, że Cody może iść. Nagle.. Brick: Zaraz.. służacy, przynieś mi szklankę z sokiem. Cody: Eh, następny.. Druga klasa: Courtney: To nie fair, że Izzy i Heather dołączyły do drużyny Reszty Świata. Mamy straty w ludziach. Eva: I tak nie były nam potrzebne. Harold: Mi się wydaje, że to przez to że Eva złamała rękę Tylerowi. Słysząc to Courtney zmierzyła wzrokiem Evę. Eva: No dobrze, troszkę przesadziłam. Ale skąd miałam wiedzieć.. Lightning: Laska, jesteś po.. Eva: Lepiej nie kończ. Bo pożałujesz. Lightning przełknął ślinę ze strachu. Trzecia klasa: Xavier: I jak ci się podoba w trzeciej klasie Heather ? Heather: Pozostawiam to pytanie bez komentarza. Bridgette: My tu musimy siedzieć już 2 raz. Izzy: Ej, patrzcie znalazłam szczura.. Pokazuje go wszystkim. Tamara: Izzy - Ezekiel, wersja żeńska.. Zoey: Wersją żeńską jest już Dakota. Heather: Weź wyrzuć go.. Izzy: Ja nie żaden Ezekiel, nie obrażać mnie. Rzuciła na głowę Tamary jakąś brudną szmatę. Tamara: Zdejmijcie to ze mnie! Wszyscy się śmieją. Pierwsza klasa: Noah: Biedna Reszta Świata, drugi raz w 3 klasie. Jo: Frajerzy, skończą jak Zwycięzcy z 3 sezonu. Trent: Doszły do niej Heather i Izzy. To duże wzmocnienie. Jo: Wiedźma i wariatka, ale mi wzmocnienie. Noah szeptem: Napewno lepsze niż ty.. Jo: '''Co?! '''Noah: Nic.. Dawn: Skończcie.. się.. kłócić.. Trzecia klasa: Heather: Dzięki mnie wyrwiecie się z tej obskórnej trzeciej klasy. Bridgette: Tyler tak samo mówił i jak skończył to widziałaś. Heather: '''Ja nie jestem jak ciota. Jak mówie, tak też będzie. '''Casper: Nie masz wyboru, jak będzie inaczej to pójdziesz w ślady Tylera. Xavier: Ja tu jestem kapitanem a nie ty Heather. Założył ręce. Cały samolot Chris przez głośniki: '''Uwaga uczestnicy, właśnie lądujemy w Holandii. Przygotować się. '''Noah: Holandia ? Szlagm, ten kraj od pedałów i gejów. Jo: I lezbijek.. Noah: Wiem, przecież mówie tak ogólnie. Holandia - zadanie: Samolot wylądował. Zawodnicy wyszli, Chris już stał. A obok niego rowery dwu- i trzyosobowe. Chris: 'Witam was, zapewne już wiecie co was dzisiaj czeka. ''Wskazuje ręką na rowery. '''Lightning: Lightning lubi to. Jo: '''Nie tylko ty. '''Noah: Noah nie lubi to. Jo walnęła go w łeb. Noah: '''Ał.. odbiło ci. '''Chris: Więc tak: 3 rowery dwuosobowe dla Europejczyków, 2 rowery dwu-osobowe i 1 rower trzy-osobowy dla Reszty Świata i Amerykanów. Dobrać się szybko w pary, trójki i startujemy z wyścigiem. Ta drużyna, która pierwsza minie metę w całości. Ci którzy dotrą jako ostatni przegrają. Drużyny się naradziły szybko i były takie oto składy: Drużyna Amerykanów: Noah - Amanda Trent - Dawn Owen - Brick - Jo :' Na szczęście drużyna mnie posłuchała, Owen musi być z Jo i Brickiem bo inaczej przegramy. Drużyna Europejczyków: Eva - B Ann Marie - Courtney Lightning - Harold ': 'Nie mam zamiaru być znowu z B. ': 'Myślę że taki układ będzie najlepszy.. Oby. Drużyna Reszty Świata: Casper - Izzy Bridgette - Zoey Xavier - Tamara - Heather ': Nie ufam Heather ani Tamarze, trzeba mieć je na oku. Chris: Gotowi. Start! Chris machnął ręką a zawodnicy ruszyli. Na prowadzenie, ku zdziwieniu Noaha, wyszli Brick, Jo i Owen. Jo: Rany, to będzie ciężki wyścig. Brick: Taa.. muszę się zgodzić. Owen: Heheh.. Tuż za nimi byli wszyscy z drużyny Reszty Świata, którym bardzo odpowiadało to zadanie. Dalej Lightning z Haroldem, Trent z Dawn, Eva z B, która również dość dobrze sobie radziła będąc z B.. Na samym końcu Noah z Amandą i Courtney z Ann Marie. Courtney: Czemu my tak wolno... Courtney obróciła się by to sprawdzić. Courtney: Czemu ty do licha nie pedałujesz?! Ann Marie: Nie mogę się przemęczać, sory lala. Courtney: Ugh! Przegramy.. Noah: Sport nie jest dla mnie. Amanda: Ale pedałuj, bo jak przegramy to wszystkim powiem, że.. Noah: Niech to, masz racje. Noah wziął się w garść i zaraz ruszyli szybciej. Drużyna Reszty Świata jechała tuż obok siebie. Xavier: No wreszcie nie jesteśmy ostatni. Heather: W końcu ja do was dołączyłam. Bridgette i Zoey: Wyścig dopiero się zaczął, nie mówcie hop. Lightning i Harold mijają ich. Lightning: Właśnie, Lightning jest najlepszy. Wszyscy co to usłyszeli przewrócili oczami. Trent i Dawn niedaleko z tyłu. Trent: Mogłem być z Noahem, tak to przegramy. Dawn: Nie przegramy, wyczuwam to. Trent: Ty jesteś jakimś medium ? Dawn: Nie, potrafię tylko wyczuwać aurę. Noah sobie poradzi. Trent: Obyś miała racje. Mijają ich Eva z B. Eva: Że też muszę się męczyć z tobą ty grubasie. B groźnie spojrzał na Evę. Dawn: Wyczuwam złą aurę od ciebie Evo. Eva: Że co ty tam gadasz ? Dawn: Złą aurę masz. Eva spojrzała się dziwnie na Dawn i ruszyła szybciej. Dawn: Narazie B. B pomachał jej gdy jeszcze byli blisko nich. Gdzieś z tyłu.. Amanda: Jak umiesz to potrafisz. Noah: '''Jedziemy niewiele szybciej niż wtedy kiedy nie pedałowałem. '''Amanda: Wcale nie, w końcu uciekliśmy Courtney i Ann Marie. Noah: Im? To prawie jak uciec Owenowi w biegu. Jeszcze dalej z tyłu.. Courtney: Ugh! Mogli do Reszty Świata dać ciebie a nie Izzy, czy nawet Heather. Ann Marie: Nawet tak nie mów.. Courtney: Bo co.. Ann Marie: To! Uderzyła ją z plaskacza. W tym samym czasie do mety dochodzą Brick, Jo i Owen. Chris: 'Brawo, jesteście pierwszymi którzy dotarli. W dodatku z Owenem w drużynie. ''Brick i Jo padli na ziemię ze zmęczenia. '''Brick: Nigdy więcej nie chce być z nim. Jo: Tak. Nigdy więcej. Owen: To był dla was dobry trening. Haha.. Jo wstała natychmiast i walnęła go. Jo: To nie było zabawne. Owen: Aua.. 10 minut po nich przyjeżdżają Lightning i Harold, a zaraz za nimi cała drużyna Reszty Świata. Chris: Drużyna Zwycięzców.. pfu Drużyna Reszty Świata wygrywa pierwszy raz wyzwanie. Drużyna Reszty Świata: Tak! Każdy z każdym przybija piątkę. Chris: Czekamy na pozostałe pary. Kamera na chwilę wraca do Courtney i Ann Marie. Obie leżą na ziemi i się tłuką. Tymczasem u Noaha i Amandy. Noah: Ooo... chyba mamy kapcia. Amanda: Niech to szlak, akurat teraz. Musimy prowadzić. Noah: Oby meta była nie daleko.. Do mety dojeżdżają Eva i B oraz Trent i Dawn. Chris: 'No to zostały dwie pary, które jeszcze są na trasie. ''Chris dostaje telefon. '''Chris: Aha, rozumiem... Że co zrobiły?! Noah i Amanda powoli dochodzą do mety. Amanda: Patrz to chyba meta. Noah: Znaczy że będziemy drudzy. Nagle sto metrów za nimi pojawiła się Courtney pchająca rower, a za nią Ann Marie, która ją goniła. Była cała w ziemii i tulipanach. Amanda: Szybko pchamy! Noah i Amanda pchali jak szybko mogli, niestety Courtney i Ann Marie wyprzedziły ich tuż przed metą. Po chwili dochodzą jako ostatni. Noah: Przegraliśmy.. Spuścił głowę. Amanda: Nie martw się, wszystko będzie okej.. Chris: '''Nie przegraliście, Europejczycy zostają zdyskwalifikowani za zniszczenie plantacji tulipanów mojej kuzynki Sanne. '''Courtney i Ann Marie: Co?! Chris: Rozwaliliście je, one są dla Sanne wszystkim.. Ceremonia was czeka. Courtney: Może to i lepiej. Złowieszczo się uśmiechnęła. Wszyscy wrócili do samolotu. Samolot - ceremonia: Chris: 'Witam niszczycielki tulipanów. ''Mówiąc te słowa skierował wzrok na Courtney i Ann Marie, te patrzyły na siebie złowrogo. '''Chris: Powinienem was obie wyrzucić, ale nie mogę. Mam nadzieje że chociaż jedna z was to zrobi. Courtney: To wszystko przez nią, gdyby.. Przerwała jej Ann Marie i zaczęły się kłócić. Chris: CISZA! Idźcie głosować! Udali się do pokoju w kolejności B, Eva, Lightning, Harold, Courtney i Ann Marie. Chris: Oddaliście swe głosy, bezpieczni są oczywiście: - Harold - Lightning - B Chris: Eva, Courtney i Ann Marie. Wszystkie trzy macie głosy. Przedostatni paszport dla Evy. Zaś ostatni do.. . . . . . . . Chris: ... Courtney! Ann Marie wylatujesz. Ann Marie: Nieważne, cieniasy. Nara frajerko. Pokazała Courtney fucka, ubrała spadochron i skoczyła. Courtney tylko pomachała jej, uśmiechnięta. Chris: To tyle w tym odcinku, co wydarzy się w następnym ? Czy Courtney podzieli los Ann Marie ? Bo ja mam nadzieje że tak. Ale czy tak będzie dowiemy się w następnym odcinku Totalnej Porażki.... Nowa Trasaaa... Głosowanie: B: '''Eva. '''Eva: Ann Marie - wkurza mnie. Lightning: Ann Marie. Harold: Courtney. Courtney: Ann Marie. Ann Marie: Courtney. Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Nowej Trasy